Calling the Bluff
by LadyUndomiel
Summary: JS implied. An older Sarah finds herself caught at an inopportune moment, by the most inconvenient person. Rated M, just to be safe. One shot.


Just a random very short short story that popped into my head one afternoon. Obviously, Sarah has been living in the Goblin Kingdom for some time. Don't ask me how or why, because I have no idea.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Goblin King. If I did...sigh Well the fact remains, I do not. He is a creation of Jim Henson's and whoever else worked on _Labyrinth_. Oh, I also do not own Sarah.

Please comment and make me feel loved. :)

The hot water slouched down her raven hair, easing the soreness of her tense muscles. Tenseness was all she felt in this place. While the shower would wash away the pain for a while, she knew the comfort would be short lived. As always.

Suddenly Sarah's spine tingled...the familiar feeling of being watched by a stranger. She felt his presence, as potent as the scented candles framing the tub. But he kept himself hidden, one with the shadows. What seemed like minutes dragged past and she waited for him to turn and leave, realizing he'd intruded on her.

He didn't. Sarah stranded her ear for an indication as to where he had moved in the room. But he made not a sound, moving as silently and smoothly as the water that trickled down her back.

Sarah froze as she _felt_ the soft sigh of desire brush her neck. He couldn't possibly be behind her, could he? She turned slowly, refusing to let her panic get the better of her.

He knew very well she was alerted to his presence, he was baiting her. A fact that annoyed Sarah to no end. The audacity of the man, to invade her privacy to openly. How dare he. Well, she'd show him. She could play his game just as well.

"Are you going join me or just sit there and watch?" she called conversationally, never turned her head in his direction. "Smells like you could use a shower too and I'd be more than happy to make room." Ha. The bluff had been called.

Sarah could tell from the silence her question wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. She let a small smirk of victory paint her face. For once, Sarah Williams had the upper hand.

"I'll just watch," the voice echoed in a whisper from across the room. Sarah felt her face pale at the dripping smugness in his tone. Bastard. He _would _have the nerve to turn her routine hygiene habits into something perverse. Arrogant prick. Sarah absolutely refused to back down though. Let the man win once, he'd walk all over her. "Please yourself then," she said keeping her voice indifferent.

She heard him laughing softly. "Oh but I will, Sarah. Since you constantly refuse your aid in the matter, it seems I will just have to "please myself." A warm breeze played over her ear at his last two words, as if he was standing inches behind her, breathing down her neck once again.

The remaining color in her face dissolved as mental images of ways he could "please himself" exploded in her mind. She bit back a gasp and steeled herself not to look in his direction. Damn him. Damn him!

She was trapped. Her big mouth had once again gotten her into a mess she'd regret later. _You brought it on yourself, _a voice in the back of her mind hissed. _He doesn't let you call bluffs without returning the favor_. "Shut up," she muttered taking care he couldn't hear her.

Fine. He wanted to play. She would play. But not by his rules. Nobody ever said she had to play fair. Sarah drew herself tall and began the task of completing her self cleansing. Not one provocative movement did she make. Everything about the way she bathed was business like, as if she was doing a chore, rather than standing wet, lathered and naked before a man she loathed.

Sarah spent no more time then need be, calmly turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her head as she used another to pat herself dry. Not once did she give any acknowledgment toward the man who sat just across the room watching her through eyes dark and heavy with lust.

As she strode to the doorway, she got her first look at her enemy. There in the corner, shrouded by shadow sat the Goblin King, triumph etched all over his beautiful face. One leg had been casually draped over his lap to hide his desire and a dark, gloating smirk graced his lips. She could see his chest rise and fall in soft, silent laughter. He thought he'd won.

Sarah did not meet his eye as she stopped directly beside him just before the door. "Enjoy our self, did we?" she asked nonchalantly. Jareth's eyes roamed up her towel-clad body before coming to rest on her mouth. Sarah could feel the heat radiating from him even from this distance. And while it shook her inside, she let no emotion show on her face.

"Well, I'm not dead," the Goblin King said smoothly.

"Something to look forward to then," Sarah simpered, for the first time meeting Jareth's mismatched eyes. And she calmly exited the bathroom, leaving a very taken aback King to wonder why his plan of seduction had failed once again.


End file.
